


Last of the Atlantean Wine [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart), Sarshi



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarshi/pseuds/Sarshi
Summary: Three supernatural beings sat in a place of pure white light, wine pure as crystal flowing into tiny, elegant glasses.[A multivoice recording of a fic by thingswithwings]





	Last of the Atlantean Wine [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last of the Atlantean Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/259345) by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). 



> Sarshi as Crowley and Islington  
> KDHeart as Aziraphale and the narrator

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic19/atlantean%20wine.mp3) | **Size:** 2.52MB | **Duration:** 3:36min

  
---|---


End file.
